Naruto The UKE!
by nekoprincess2008
Summary: Raping! Abuse! Parties! S*x! Naruto Uzumaki is going to Have All these New Experiences In His New Transferred High School Konoha! Who Will Save Him! Is It One Of The Naruto Boys? RxR Please! warning YAOI  BoyxBoy  M: In Later Chapters!
1. First Period

Naruto The Uke!

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki A Normal 16 Yr. Old Boy Who Just Transferred From His Old School! He Thought Maybe Since He Started A New School He Could Start Over In This One...But What If This School Wasn't The School He Thought It Would Be?

Notice: Warning Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Don't Likey Do Not Read!

Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs To The Naruto Boys (Evil Grins!)

Today was a great morning for the new high school student of Konoha Naruto Uzumaki age 16, naruto was in a great mood today, because at his old school Naruto was a biggest loser ever! Whenever schoolday was on he would always skip or ditch it because he would be made fun of his whiskered like things on both his cheeks, he didn't like ditching but if things got bad there he would run out and go hang out with streets people. But later his adoptive figure like father Iruka and his boyfriend Kakashi finally decided to move cause they don't want Naruto to fail for his 3rd tome in a row again. Naruto's parents died in an awful explosion created by terrorists in there big apartment building. Naruto was saved by her mother who were found by firemen with Kushina huddled like a ball holding a little new born baby, they were surprised that the mother had died from the smoke but the baby still alive and breathing. After the freak accident Naruto was famous for surviving the explosion and still is and was sent to an adoption agency. For 7 yrs. naruto was finally adopted from Iruka and Kakashi.

For the happy naruto who was excited to go to school accidently slepped in today..."AAH WHAT THE HELL!I'M LATE I'M LATE! Just great naruto on your first day of school to!" Naruto ran past the kitchen and was about to leave out of the door but was stopped by someone calling his name, it was Iruka and he was wearing his cooking aprin "morning Iruka listen today i can't eat breakfast i'm la-gack"Naruto was cut off by Iruka pulling him by his neckcollar and dragging him to the dining room. "To late Naruto your eating your breakfast!Kakashi will drive you to school and explain to your teachers why you were late this morning." Later at the dining room instead of Naruto politely eating he was scarfing down every last bit of his breakfast. "Naruto your going to choke if you don't chew and swollow" Kakashi said in annnoying way Naruto said with his mouth full of food so no one would understand him "No ii'n noph! I goph uh vbig moutph! Thoo in wonph chopke!" "Naruto swollow then get in Kakashi's car ok" Iruka said in a warm smile.

Naruto nodded then swollowed every lil food then quickly ran towards Kakashi's car, he sighed as he was only 30 minutes late he can still say hello to the class, then get everything that he missed in his old school to learn right now in his new school. When Kakashi went to the front he talked to the teachers and the principle who was his old teacher Tsunade. While Tsunade was making fun of Kakashi saying he liked Iruka ever since they layed eyes on eachother, Naruto was looking around and then his eyes became wide when he seen a familiar figure walking towards him. It was him the one he was scared of the most (we'll get to that later on why he was scared of him) Gaara of the sand! Gaara was also in Naruto's old school he moved long time ago though and Naruto never thought that he would come to this school, Gaara was walking cooly and when he seen a small blonde boy he was already looking at him with an evil smirk coming across his face.

Naruto in a frightning stand was watching Gaara as he was walking right towards him, "hello Naruto how nice to see you here..." Gaara whispered to Naruto"yo-you to Ga-Gaara kun" Naruto whispered back at Gaara glaring at the said redhead. When Kakashi noticed this he leaned closer to Naruto's ear then said in a whisper "is something wrong Naruto?" "n-No Kakashi sensei it's all fine" Naruto said with a little tremble in his voice Tsunade smiled brightly and said "oh it's you Gaara Kun nice to see you here I will be very happy if you took our new student Naruto here to your class since he is in it." When Naruto heard that he wasn't shocked to see Gaara with an evil evil grin then said "I would be very honored to escort the famous Naruto Kun to our class, nice to meet you Naruto..." Gaara took out his hand but Naruto slapped it and then yelled to him "screw you Gaara! You know very well of who I am!" Tsunade was shocked to see this then said to him "Naruto! you should never hit in school or say foul language like that" Naruto just looked away at Tsunade but was still glaring at Gaara. Kakashi seen this then knew that naruto's 1st day of school was going to be a bad start...

Neko: OMG! I Hope You Guys Luv This ONe! Oh and for those who LUV gaara plzz dont kill me! Im srry I made him evil I Just Couldnt Find Who To Be Evil! Itachi's to old to be in Naruto's school! And Maybe I can try and make Neji Be evil this coming chapters! should I! OOOH Please TELL me! :D

P.S. RxR PLEASE!


	2. Second Period

**Naruto is the uke!**

**Chapter 2**

In a big hallway where the angry Naruto and the evil Gaara were walking down Naruto was glaring at Gaara not laying one eye off of him, "what's with the hurtful stare?" Said Gaara saying annoyingly. "you know exactly why i'm staring at you!" Naruto said feriously "you disgust me Gaara why are you even doing in a school like this?" Gaara smirked "well i moved here so i live here now..." "pfft! yea right!" Naruto said looking away and trying to ignore him. When Naruto was looking away he suddenly had a wierd feeling that someone was looking behind him on his ass! And he knew exactly who it was "Gaara you pervert quit starring at my ass!" When Naruto looked at Gaara who was exactly doing what he just guessed. Gaara said "hmm the yrs certantly have been good to you haven't it Naruto?" Gaara gave Naruto a arousing look which made Naruto blush hard. "yo-You idiot! This is why I don't like you!" When Gaara heard this he looked at Naruto in a ferious look which made Naruto scared all of a sudden.

then for about 5 minutes or so Naruto was shocked to see Gaara's lips againts his he was in shocked until he snapped out of it then trying so hard to break away this kiss, but while he was trying to break free he was soon noticed that Gaara's tongue made it inside of his! Exploring his mouth Naruto was now ferious! As soon as he finally pushed Gaara off of him he took a gasp for air..."You!WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR ASSHOLE!" But instead of answering Naruto he walked off then said to him "come on we're late for class..." Naruto slowly and hesitadely walked behind him. there was silence for a few seconds Naruto couldn't believe how long this hallway was! Then finally they came to there door to the classroom but before he could go inside Naruto was cut off by Gaara, "what do you want Gaara?" Gaara slowly bend down to Naruto's ear and said "you remember what we did at our old school right Naruto?" Naruto's eyes grew wide before he could speak Gaara said "good then I'll meet you after school ok?"

After that said Gaara walked off inside the classroom like nothing happened and talked to the teacher about him. "oh yes him...ok students please put your books away I'll be pairing up your groups for the social studies project!" Everyone quietly put away there books then waited for there teacher announce there partners. "But 1st I would like to introduce our new student, he's transferred from Hokkaido..." while the teacher was talking about Naruto for a very long time, back in the room there sits 4 boys. A boy who had his hair tide up in the back and was leaning the chair againts the wall looking lazy said "a new student hey?" "And he's a boy to..." groaning right beside him was a tanned boy with brown spiky hair and 2 marks on both his cheeks said with "I was hoping for a cute maybe blond girl to be here! All the other girls here are either scary, or to shy, or to moody, or to fancy!" Then there was the 3rd boy sitting right beside him who had a very annoying fake smile and pale skin said "oh come on guys all the girls here are sure annoying, and there's a new boy coming here it looks like Sasuke here will sure like this new bo-" before he could finish there was a book that was thrown at his head "ouch Sasuke!" He said rubbing his head. "It's your fault Sai you don't know when to shut up..." and then there sits the coolest boy in class with pale skin and black hair spiking up in the back, and black onxy eyes.

Then of course there was now a fight with Sasuke and Sai, they were interrupted by a coffing from the front then they looked up to see an almost angry Kurenai "as I was saying I would like you all to make him feel welcome here...his name is Naruto Uzumaki." when she said his name everyone was whispeing and already gossiping about Naruto, and the awful accident. While they were talking. Kurenai sighed and knew that it was pointless to stop them she called Naruto in "come on in Naruto it's ok now." they all stopped talking suspense killing them wanting to see the famous Naruto except for the 4 boys. They've seen many famous people so it was no big deal for them to see a famous person. while in the hallway Naruto heard Kurenai call him in so he took a deep breath and then walked in.

Everyone gasped when they seen a nice tall spiky haired blonde with sky blue eyes, and three whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks, he wore the uniform nicely and perfectly, and with the nice sunbeams glowing behind him the people all thought he was a beautiful angel. In the back of the room all 4 of the boys stopped talking and looked behind them to see the beautiful blond standing right beside the door, they all looked and thought that the boy looked interesting. Especially sasuke he looked at the blonde wide eyed and thought 'this boy is the one!' when Sasuke stopped he then thought to himself 'did i just thought that to myself?' while Sasuke was thinking hard in saying how crazy he was, he was cut off out of his thoughts. "Hmm looks like the new boy is a girl" the spiky haired boy joked as he looked at the said blonde, "he sure does look like he's an eye catcher" said the lazy boy in the corner, "yes this one sure looks like he's going to be fun to play wi-" then once again Sai was cut off when Sasuke hit him with another book but this time hard cover. "Quit hitting me with a book Sasuke" Sai said angrily. "Hmph you asked for it..."

When Naruto went up to the front he said to everyone politeley "hello everyone it's nice to meet you all, i hope all of us can be friends my name is Naruto Uzumaki" when Naruto said this it struck a love cord to Sasuke. He finally found the person he could fall for he smirked at Naruto thinking 'this guy is going to be mine' then put a hand up and rested the side of his head still smirking. While up in the front Naruto looked around scanning the room he seen the bastard Gaara he looked away from him and looked around again, and seen a Pink haired girl sitting behind him who was smiling at him she waved kindly so Naruto smiled and waved nervously to her back. He then seen a long blue hard girl shyly looking down so he couldn't see her properly, then seen a guy who had long brown hair with a headband on and no pupils`weird!` Naruto thought to himself. Then he looked around more and seen other people then he seen them 4 boys that are giving him an arousing look that made him blush really cute, Sasuke seen Naruto starring at him with the blush that made HIM look arousing...Naruto kept on looking at those 4 handsome boys that kept on starring at him also. While they were starring at eachother there in the corner sits an angry, jealous Gaara he knew that those 4 and the other boys in this class are gonna be real competition...

**NEKO: **OMG! I FINISHED 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! HOLY CRAP AM I GOOD OR AM I GOOD HAHA! Anyways Make sure to read the next chapter because I think that one is where poor little naruto get's raped :'( POOR NARU-CHAN!

**P.S.** RxR! PLEASE! :D


	3. Third Period

**Neko:** Hello readers! Sorry if I wasn't on here for quite awhile ^^' I just moved back to my hometown and i didn't get internet till a month now! But don't you worry NekoPrincess is back and ready for the fanfiction readers! :D :D :D :D

**Sasuke:** Yea and for the whole month without you it felt really nice... *relaxes*

**Neko:** Shut it Sasuke! Your lucky that i'm not the creator of Naruto because with just a flick of my finger you'd be gone right now! *gasps* or maybe I could just erase you just like that from the whole story! You won't be able to go near Naruto! Haha!

**Sasuke:** NOOO'S! YOU BETTER NOT DARE!

**Gaara:** I'm happy that means I get Naruto all to myself...

**Neko:** That's an if Gaara.

**Gaara:** W-what?

**Neko:** There is still how many guys in the story maybe I should change it a little soo all the guys get him or maybe just Neji...

**Gaara & Sasuke: **If you do that you're gonna die...

**Naruto: ***Sighs* Would you 3 just shut up let the readers decide for which guy I'm going with, or who I'm good with!

**Neko:** You heard the Uke! Let the readers decide who Naruto's good with or going with! *Sticks the tongue at both of them which they give their famous death glares to her* Well have fun reading this and please RxR PLEASE! :3

**P.S. **Oh! Oh! And THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! I am proud of you all because you guys gave the courage to still write! Thank you again! Again sorry for not updating sooner! :D :D

Naruto The Uke

Summary: Rape, Abuse, Love? Naruto Is Going To Face new Things In His New School Of Konoha High...

Notice: Warning YAOI (BoyxBoy) If You Don't Like Then Why Are You Even Reading This?

P.S. Please RxR!

Chapter 3- Math... meeting

Naruto could not stop looking at the four handsome guys he ever seen! He seen one boy who looked nice tan, muscular, spiky to all sides brown hair, and two triangular somewhat marks on both sides of his cheeks.

'Hot!' naruto thought but was out of it when the said boy winked at him, which made him have a little shade of pink on his cheeks... 'OK LOOK AROUND AGAIN!'

Then excited, happy eyes met with lazy tiring ones...naruto looked up and down describing him... 'hmmm! muscular also, hair in a ponytail and spiked up, and a earing pierced in his ear...one word CHIZZILIN!' naruto thought till this boy looked at him and the boy also winked! Which made his face a little more red...

'OK NEXT!' naruto thought again!

Naruto then stopped next to the lazy boy and noticed a boy with short brown hair, and had this some sort of fake smile, also muscular (A/N: what's up with the muscular men!*winks*) the boy then looked at him then smirks and I think the boy just blew a kiss to naruto!

Naruto's face then blushed more across the face 'oh my God! Did that boy just did that? Could this boy be the on-!' naruto got shocked when some book threw across the room and hit the said boy! 'What the hell! Who did tha-AAAH! OH MY GOD!' naruto then had a shocked face!

A boy who looked as if he was the leader with the pale soft looking skin, black spiked up in the back hair, (Duckbutt! LoL!) muscular again, and the boy was leaning againts the wall and had his head resting in the palm of his hands!

'SEXY! HOLY SHIT!' naruto continued to look at the boy till the boy actually starred back then had this erotic smirk on his face 'SHIT!' Naruto thought while blushing from the four guys in the back. Naruto was cut off of his thoughts once again!

"Now Naruto how about you sit anywhere you like ok?" Kurenai sensei asked so politeley naruto had this soft smile. Never in his life that no one smiled at him like that except for Iruka and I think Kakashi too...

"Umm ok..." Naruto hesitadely walked around, there was three chairs, but the only one he had eyes for was the one next to the four handsomeness boys in the classroom. Well there was that long haired boy too.

Naruto looked at the chair and was about to go sit in it till something grabbed him by the arm, he looked down on his right to find gaara sitting and glarring at him. Naruto looked down knowing he cannot fight againts the devil himself, but for once naruto took a step back not looking at the redhead and started to walk to the back towards the desk. He then started to start a small conversation.

"hello there my name is-" "Uzumaki Naruto! We know..." the boy with the fakes smile said with a calm husky voice, "ohh! well um I hope that we can be friends!" Naruto said with just a little hint of shyness, caring, happiness in his eyes. But mostly cuteness.

All four boys (even Sasuke!) had no choice but to look away from naruto and tried to stop there damn nosebleeds! Naruto got confused...

Till they finally got back on track the boy who winked at him with the triangular somewhat marks on his cheeks said "I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I'm the prankster of this school and I also know where everything is! So stick with me and you'll be fine!" The boy who was known as Kiba said with a huge grin.

"Shikamaru Nara...the lazy boy in the whole school..." Shikamaru said with a loud yawn. He just then went to sleep right then and there...

'Strange' Naruto thought while grinning...

"Sai...Please to meet you naruto uzumaki!" Sai said with his famous fake smile across his face "I'm the artist of the school." He added.

'No last name?' Naruto thought...then he just remembered the 'leader' of the group then he turned around to the boy who was just starring at him with no expressions on his face. then Naruto smiled and leaned back againts the chair up to the boy's desk then grinned and said "what's up my name is Naruto Uzumaki 16 year old and now a new student of Konoha high!"

The boy looked down at naruto's hand and then he smirked and then now leaned down on his desk and then took the blondes hand then said "Sasuke Uchiha Age 16 and a 1st Year of Konoha High..." He then shook the blondes hand starring into his eyes.

Cold dark emotionless onxy eyes met with Big bright happy blues sky eyes.

The two starred at eachother still shaking eachothers hands, Naruto couldn't help but blush a little he then looked down, wanting to look into those handsome eyes but couldn't because he was in class (A/N: But little did he know the whole class is watching *snickers!*). Sasuke noticed this then his smirk grew wider when he just then took the blondes hand and kissed it softly which earned a gasp from the whole class, Naruto's eyes widened with shock when he looked up at sasuke. All Sasuke all just had to do was smirk when he took his lips off of the hand of the said blonde.

"There's my 'welcome gift' to you..." Sasuke said and then let go of the little blondes hand and leaned back againts his chair.

Naruto shocked at this sudden behavior and started blushing madly more than ever before, didn't notice that Kiba came up and glared at Sasuke.

"Hey! Sasuke! Why can't we do something like that to him? Huh!" Kiba said which in return got a shot back glare to him. "He doesn't just belong to you you know!" Kiba continued while hugging the cute blonde which made the blonde blush again.

Naruto got pulled on the arm by a pale hand which was attached to Sai's.

Once Naruto was on his side Sai started to hug the said blonde and whispered into a husky voice "don't worry my princess I'll protect you..."

Naruto was about to faint but hold it and tried to stay calm and cool, that is until someone else calmly grabbed him and pulled Naruto into a strong and caressing hold.

Naruto looked up and was surprised to see a half asleep Shikamaru. Shikamaru then said in a tired voice "hmm. Very comfortable blonde..." They stayed there for a moment till Naruto was able to break through the strong hold.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore and then right then and there his cuteness that he was trying soo hard to keep in came out, Naruto had a sudden blush with cute little glimming eyes (that looked like a girl!), his hands in a soft fists covering his mouth, he then swifted left to right fast which made him look like a little girl. Everyone in the whole class (except Gaara!) blushed some even had bleeding noses from the seen!

'SO CUTE!" Eveyone (except Gaara!) in the whole class thought to themselves.

'Oh no! Oh no! Damn't Naruto you really done it now!' Naruto stopped suddenly then gasped! He turned around slowly while thinking 'I hope Gaara didn't see i-!'

Naruto stopped in his self thought as soon as he seen a devil glare from the one and only Gaara...Naruto looked back to where he was starring with scared in his eyes. He knew that Gaara was going to 'punish' him for "cheating" on him... He gulped at the thought.

While Naruto was thinking about the awful things Gaara will do, the said redhead was sitting in the front corner was death glaring at every person that was staring at 'his blonde!'

Gaara then thought 'no one! No one's going to take 'my blonde!' I'll make sure...make sure that everyone of them will understand! First I'll start with the bastard of a raven that kissed his hand!' Gaara thought now death glarring at the raven.

Sasuke noticed it and then looked at the redhead and started to smirk with his 'he's going to be mine so back off' glare, which made Gaara glare at him more!

'HE'S GOING TO BE MINE!' Every single person except for the teacher thought.

"Oh boy...there's going to be trouble soon..." Kurenai said to herself in a soft whisper.

**To be continued...**

**Neko: **Well there you go my Chapter 3 ending! Hope you like it!

**Gaara:** So when do I get to Rape the little blonde?

**Sasuke: **You're not going to rape him you asshole!

**Naruto:** You aren't the author of this story Sasuke...(sigh) Neko is...

**Neko: **Yep! But can't tell you when! But Gaara ruined about whose raping him! Thanks alot Gaara!

**Gaara:** Your welcome...

**Neko: **(Sighs) Well anyways... RxR Please! Please please please please! I wanna know if I'm good or horrible! Or maybe suggestions!

**Gaara:** You did horrible...and my suggestion is don't writes anymore...

**Neko:** SHUT UP! THAT'S IT YOU'RE NOT RAPING NARUTO ANYMORE I'M CANCELLING IT!

**Gaara: **Damn't!

**Neko: **Heh heh! Take that! Bye bye readers thanks for reading this! :D

**P.S.** I'm really sorry if it's short!


End file.
